


Rescue Me (And Take Me in Your Arms)

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Huddling For Warmth, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Hux gets caught and subsequently rescued by the Resistance's ace pilot. It's a bit of a disappointing experience, especially the bit where they crash on an inhospitable, cold planet with only two blankets.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	Rescue Me (And Take Me in Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



While Hux's experience with rescues was admittedly limited, he was fairly certain that the object of said rescue was supposed to end up in better circumstances than their previous ones.

In addition to which: "Are you people idiots?"

Dameron dodged what Hux would have probably considered some very fine shooting from three of the TIE-fighters that were chasing them. "For coming to rescue you? Yeah. I'm beginning to have some doubts about whether or not that was actually necessary."

"For walking into what was obviously a trap!" Hux had been given a choice: write a fake message to bring in some bigger fish, or be executed the next day.

Hux wasn't an idealist. He wasn't with the Resistance because he believed in what they stood for; he was with the Resistance because the alternative was standing with Kylo Ren, and Hux had _standards_.

"I mean, the only way I could have made it clearer was if I'd literally written THIS IS A TRAP in capital letters." Hux wished Dameron's luck would run out already; he'd as soon get things over with.

At least he would be spared a showy execution.

"Sometimes the best way to avoid a trap is to walk right into it," Dameron said, firing once, like he worried about overkill. One of the TIE-fighters exploded.

Hux mentally calculated what this 'rescue' had cost the First Order and decided to feel a bit better about the way this was playing out. And, well, if he had to take anyone with him when he died and it couldn't be Kylo Ren, he supposed Dameron wasn't such a bad second choice.

"All right, I'm going to try something," Dameron said.

"Wonderful," Hux said. "Does this involve both of us surviving, or is this another one of your idiotic ideas? Are we going to escape certain death by killing ourselves, perhaps?"

"I really am wondering why I'm here," Dameron said.

Hux would have said that made two of them, but then Dameron did something and - well.

If he wasn't going to beg Kylo Ren for his life, he sure wasn't going to beg Dameron either - if only because Dameron wouldn't listen to him, anyway, or worse: he might, and then blame Hux 'distracting' him when it all ended in fiery death.

"All right," Dameron said, maybe half an hour later. Hux had seen his life flash in front of his eyes about a dozen times, and come to a number of realizations about Where Things Went Wrong.

Most of them involved Dameron, whose expression suggested a cheer Hux found entirely misplaced.

"I've gotten out a message and put up a beacon, so all we need to do is stay put, and they'll come and find us," Dameron said.

"I'm impressed," Hux said. Given the shape of Dameron's ship, it was a small miracle anything still worked.

Dameron blinked, then smiled in a way that reminded Hux why he hated him. "Thanks. See? It's all going to work out fine."

"I meant that I'm impressed you would put up a beacon when there's literal dozens of First Order ships looking for us, and far more likely to get here first than anyone the Resistance might send to come look for us."

Dameron sighed. "Look, I get it. You're nervous. Anxious. Unsettled."

Hux scoffed.

"Annoyed you got caught when you're clearly the smartest person in the whole First Order?" Dameron suggested.

"Yes," Hux said. _Now_ he felt unsettled.

"Look, it happens," Dameron said, his voice suggesting loud and clear that 'it' never 'happened' to Dameron himself. "Bad luck. Nothing you can do about it but move on. Trust me, you can still help us out plenty."

"I'm not interested in helping out," Hux said.

"No? Why? You got something better to do?" Dameron asked, digging up some rations and tossing one to Hux, who failed to catch it, on the basis that when people threw things at him, they were usually things that exploded and were thus better kept as far away from him as possible.

"I ... " Hux realized he didn't know. The First Order had been his life, his passion - until Kylo Ren had come and messed it all up. Now, even if the Resistance managed to defeat Kylo Ren, what did that leave for Hux?

He wasn't naive enough to think the Resistance would allow him to take over the First Order again once Ren was gone. He'd have to start from the ground up, with nothing and nobody to support him.

"Hey," Dameron said, bumping into his shoulder, like Hux had invited any kind of physical contact between them, "you've got plenty of time to think, don't worry. For now, why don't you get some rest? I'll let you know if anyone shows up."

Hux realized it had been a long time since he'd slept outside, on a planet. He didn't like it. He felt cold and uncomfortable and vulnerable and ridiculously alone. The First Order hadn't given him friends, exactly, but ... it had given him people who would follow his orders. People who would jump when he said 'jump' (he bet Dameron was the type who'd ask 'how high?' or 'why?' first).

"Trouble sleeping?" Dameron said, showing up as if Hux's thoughts had summoned him.

"It's rather cold. I need another blanket," Hux said.

"Sorry, only got two, and the second one's mine," Dameron said, giving every evidence of intending to use it right then and there. "Try to think of something nice."

Hux thought about shooting Kylo Ren. Then he thought about shooting Dameron: a much more easily accomplished task, and it would get him an extra blanket besides. He wouldn't even have to make it a kill shot; Dameron had saved his life after all, more or less. Hux could afford to show mercy.

"I mean, unless you want to share," Dameron said.

" _Share_?" Hux imagined Dameron pressed up against him, warm and solid and alive, imagined Dameron smiling at him as he ran his hands over Hux's skin and reached down for a kiss and -

"It's when two people - " Dameron started.

"Yes, fine!" Hux snapped, before he could change his mind. Or regain his sanity, possibly, though, well, here he was, on the run from the First Order, in cahoots with the Resistance.

"You uh sure about that?" Dameron asked, as if he hadn't been the one to suggest it.

"Of course I'm sure!" Hux said, operating on the principle that one should never show doubt in front of one's subordinates. Granted, strictly speaking Hux no longer even had a chain of command, but, well, it was a perfectly sound principle, and Hux decided to stick with it.

If nothing else, it would be nice to make Dameron feel he owed Hux for not insisting he put his money (or blanket) where his mouth was. That thought might not be enough to keep Hux warm for a whole night, but - "What are you doing?"

Dameron was stripping - down to his underwear, thankfully. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

_On second thought, I didn't mean it,_ Hux imagined saying. Terrible idea. He resolved to keep his mouth shut instead. No need to say anything; they'd share the two blankets and both stay warm, and that would be that. No need for further conversation.

"Can you please relax? You're making me nervous."

Hux swallowed his first dozen replies. "You're touching me," he said. He thought it came out sounding like an argument well-made, and an irrefutable fact on top of that.

"Not by choice," Dameron said.

Hux said nothing.

Dameron sighed. "Look, we're obviously both uncomfortable with the situation, but you were the one complaining about the cold. Are you still cold? No? Good, then how about some gratitude and peace and quiet?"

"You're the one who felt the need to complain," Hux said. He imagined the two of them being found like this.

"And you're the one who can't lie still and fall asleep already," Dameron said.

"I have a lot on my mind."

Dameron groaned, then said, "Do you want to talk about it?" in a tone suggesting he very much hoped the answer was 'no'.

Hux saw no reason to disappoint him. "To you? Of course not."

"Don't see any other people around," Dameron said. "Sorry."

"You could have stayed away and - " Hux swallowed. "My information's not going to be as good now that they know you have it. I'm not going to be all that useful."

Dameron huffed. "It's not about you being useful."

"Then what? My charming personality?"

Dameron chuckled. Hux was disturbed to realize he was smiling just a little.

"Staying away would have been the smart thing to do," he insisted, because he was making a point here.

"It's not always about doing the smart thing," Dameron said.

Hux sniffed. "With you people, it's more like it's about never doing the smart thing."

"If that were true, I'd - " Dameron started, then shut up.

"You'd what?" Hux prodded.

"Nothing," Dameron said. "You were right. Less talking, more sleeping."

"Look," Hux said, maybe half an hour later, "this isn't working."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Dameron asked. He was very warm and very solid, and Hux was acutely aware that it had been a long time since he'd even touched another human being, let alone like this.

It didn't seem to matter that it was Dameron, or maybe it did, Hux neither knew nor cared.

"Maybe we should do something relaxing," he said, hoping and not-hoping Dameron would get the hint.

"Sleeping's pretty relaxing," Dameron said. "Which is what I'd be doing if you'd let me. But hey, I'm open to other suggestions. Surprise me."

"I ... " Hux said, then changed his mind. "Do you have anything to drink? Alcoholic, I mean."

As it turned out, Dameron did.

"See?" Hux said triumphantly. "This is why I'm a general, and you're a - whatever it is you are." It occurred to him, vaguely, that he might need to put on some more clothes, but on the other hand, one blanket was enough to keep him more or less decent and anyway, he felt fine.

"Also a general." Dameron grinned. Hux wanted to kiss him, except that -

"You?" Hux had worked long and hard to become a general. It hadn't been easy. And here was Dameron, who'd done - what? And the Resistance just made him a general like that, like all of Hux's hard work and dedication meant nothing.

"Sure. Pretty cool, huh, buddy?" Dameron beamed at him and then hugged him.

"I'm not your buddy," Hux said, shoving Dameron away before he remembered that he wanted Dameron touch him more, not less.

"You need to relax." Dameron wagged a finger at him. The man was clearly very drunk. "Have another drink, buddy."

"I find you very attractive," Hux said. "I'm sure I would find having sex with you very relaxing."

Dameron blinked, then said, "All right, maybe you don't need another drink."

"Are you turning me down?" Hux asked. The idea made him feel very sad, until he remembered that being sad was counterproductive and pathetic. "I'm a general. I could have you executed."

"Pretty sure you couldn't," Dameron said. "And, for the record, most people don't find being threatened much of a turn-on."

"Fine," Hux said. "So what else should I say to get you into bed?" He felt he was being very generous, asking Dameron for advice, like he trusted him. Like they were equals.

Dameron laughed, as if Hux had made a joke. "Oh, I don't know. How about: you have pretty eyes? I like to see you smile? You have a great sense of humor?"

"I do not have a sense of humor," Hux said, offended. "I demand you take that back at once."

"Hux," Dameron said, and Hux realized Dameron had never used his name before. "You're obviously not yourself right now, okay? So I think we shouldn't do anything we - "

Hux kissed him.

Dameron shivered, as if he'd gotten cold again all of a sudden, which he very well might have, given that they'd split up the blankets again in order to sit down and start drinking.

"Thought you were all about doing the smart thing."

Hux grinned. "Thought you were all about not doing the smart thing," he said, quite cleverly, if he said so himself.

"Well," Dameron said, reaching for Hux and Hux's blanket again, "guess you got me there."


End file.
